Sweet Pumpkin Pie
by phanphan1
Summary: Pumpkin is the newest mew mew. she knows what she wants. and what she wants is Kisshu. but kisshu is sooooooooo not what she thinks he is. and whats worse, is that shes also in love with a certain cat girl... i'm like so bad at summery but i promise its a really good story. Rated M for later chappies. please read and review!
1. im in love

Phanphan1: I dont own any of the tokyo mew mew story. just pumpkin (my oc duh). but if i did, Kisshu would totally win in the end and there would be a lot of "steamy" scenes between a certain cat girl and alien...but that is what fanfics are for!

Kisshu: wait what?! what kind of story is this?!...because i like where this is heading *grins*

Ichigo: dont i get a say in this?!

Phanphan1: Trust me. your gonna like it ;) now hush! on to the story we go!

My name is Pumpkin Kabocha (A/N means pumpkin in Japanese...so yes her name is Pumpkin Pumpkin. lol! k sorry back to the story) , and im the new girl in school. i moved here to japan from canada because of my dad. (hes a bussiness guy.) it totally suck being the new girl in school but atleast iv made a super cool friend. her name is ichigo and ever since iv meet her about a week ago, shes been my bestest friend ever. she doesnt care that im over weight or about how im a lesbian. (A/N guys be mature ok?) i think im in love with her. shes so beautiful.

Ichigo came over to my desk after class. it was the last class of the day and time to go home for the day. " hey pumpkin!" she exclaimed to me excitedly "He-hey ichigo." i said shyly. everytime she came around me, i was at a loss for words. her beauty was astounding to me. the curves of her body, her lucious red hair that reminded me of strawberries, her soft pink lips. it was a miricle i could keep myself from jumping her bones right then and there. but no. not yet anyways. she would come to me willingly when the time was right. she would b in love me. "Pumpkin,... i feel like we have been friends for log enough that maybe its time that i show you my secret...and well maybe you could be apart of it." she said miseriously. oh my god1 was she going to pprofess her love to me?! "what do you mean Ichigo?" i asked hoping that this was the momment of truth. "meet me at the pink cafe at 8 tonight. will you do that? i may have an interveiw of sorts for you with the manager. i kow you wated to work there right?" she asked. my heart sunk cuz i thought she was going to finally admit she loves me but whatever. i really did wat to work at the pink cafe cuz its super cute. i smiled. "ofcourse! promise you will be there?" i asked her? she giggled all cutedly and said "i pinky promise! see ya then?" she asked. "yup." i said. "ok ill see you at 8 then. and dont be late silly nyah!" she left and i packed my things and headed home. i couldent wait for 8 to come so i could see my Ichigo again.

-  
A/N: so what do you guys think so far?! reveiw pls! :) ;) :0 3 3 3 


	2. jackolanturn

AN: so wow! i got a story follow AND a reveiw all ready! special thanks to Witts-End, Nalieya and MewMewLight for reveiiwing my first chapter! it means alot because im putting alot of my soul into this story.

Phanphan1: alrighty my happy little koneko-chans! who wants to state the disclamer? Ichigo! you do it.

Ichigo: do i have to?

Phanphan1: if you do then maybe i will give you a cookie.

Ichigo: oh i like cookies! alright fine. AHEM Phanphan1 one does not own any part of Tokyo mew mew except for her character Pumpkin.

Phanphan1: Aaaaand?

Ichigo:...im am SO not saying it.

Phanphan1: alright no cookies then.

Ichigo: OK OK ill do it...*sigh*...because if she did own tokyo mew mew she would have the aliens win and and...and..

kisshu: Ichigo and i would totally do it!

Ichigo: oh my god no!

Kisshu: oh please. i know you want me.

Ichigo: AS IF!

Phanphan1: ok guys! you are so done talking! back to the story!  
-

i looked at the clock. it was 0nly 6:30. i sighed. the anticipation was killing me because tonight, after my interveiw at the pink cafe, i was going to confess my love to ichigo. i couldnet wait because i know she would return my love. i just knew it!  
i put on a gothic lolita dress. it was black with lots of ruffles on the entire skirt. it went up to my mid thigh and was super sexy. it also had bows all over it. after i put the dress on i put on my leg warmers and arm warmers. they also had lace and bows on them. then i put on my lolita head bow and i was almost ready to go. (AN: ps the dress i described is one i have. its pretty kawaii!)  
the oly thing left was to apply my make up. i put on some thick black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. i looked at meslef in the mirror. now i was sure that Ichigo would fall despritly in love with me. i was EFFING SEXY. i looked at the clock again. it was time to leve it if was ever to get there on time.

when i got to the cafe, it was dark outside. the road before me was decorated with orange and black garlands and jack o lanturns. alos other halloween decorations that were super freaky. i never cared much for those. im such a scardy cat sometimes. (AN: btw it close halloween in here if you didnt get it. lol!) i walked up to the pink cafe doors. ichogo was waiting for me. she was eating a pink cookie and had frosting on her face (AN: see?! i gave her her cookie! i am a lady of my word XD)  
"nyah! pumkin chan you came just as i asked! and... you look so CUTE. are you ready for your interveiw?" she asked me? i smiled because she was looking so super cute and i couldnt wait for us to kiss later. "i am so ready for you my ichigo" i said. "waht was that?" she asked. oh... did i say that out loud? my face turned a bright shade of orange. i know its weird but i guess thats why they call me pumpkin. "i..i um ment im so stoked for this interveiw! working here must be so fun!" i said. "oh...well i it is most days. lets go in". when we got inside i was like super confuzzled. all of ichigos friends were here. Mint, zakuro, pudding, and CABBAGE PATCH... you probably dont know who im talking about. Lettuce changed her name after she went through her gothic transformation. she said CABBAGE PATCH was her new name becuase it sounded more metal then lettuce. but...whatever right? anyway they were all inside the cafe. and they were wareing these super weird costumes. each reprisenting an animal.  
"Sooo what's going on? Why are you all here?" Just then this blonde guy walked up to me. "You must be pumpkin. My name is ryou and it is a pleasure to meet you. And this is Akasaka San." He said pointing the the guy with the ponytail behind him. " it is important that we tell you something..." I had a feeling that this interview was going to get weird...was this even a real interview? "This is getting weird. Is this even a real interview?" I asked. No point keeping it to myself. "Well yes and no. Perhaps I should just show you instead." The blonde guy said. "What do you mean? I'm not going to have to do anything weird like strip naked will I? Cuz I won't do that. I have too much dignity!" I screamd. " CABBAGE PATCH rolled her eyes. " its nothing like that." She said. "Ya what kind of people do you think we are?" Said zakuro. "Well excuse me but I'm totally not getting any freaking answers!" I exclaimed. "Alright! Enough. Pumpkin. Take this. Kiss it. And you will understand the powers bequeathed unto you." Blondie said all mysteriously. He handed me an strange lookin pendant.  
I was hesitant but I took it. And gave it a kiss. In a flash of sparkly and light, I was suddenly surrounded by light. The feeling was awesome. Like I was floating apon the glorious mist of a morning day. Suddenly... I was face to face with...a jack o lanturn...floating in front of me. " the Fuck is that?!" I said to no one in particular...especially since there didn't seam to be anyone else is this floaty room other then me and now this weird fucking carved pumpkin. "Maybe it talks." I thought out loud. " um hey you..." No answer. " what the h double hockey sticks is going on around here?!" I screamed. Just then, the pumpkin face lurched at me. With what? im not really sure. Invisabdle legs I guess... It somehow went inside me . like seriously. what the bannana nut muffins was happening?

"OH MY GOD THE PUMPKIN IS INSIDE ME! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! I...oh...oh my." i was feeling so tingly and it was super confusing. when the light suddenly vanished i was back at the cafe. everyone was staring at me. "what was that?! where was i and why were there pumpkins?!" the blonde weirdo looked at me with asltoniishment. "pumpkins? is that what spliced with you?" he asked. "well...ya...i dont really know what happend. there was a jack o lanturn and it jumped up and kind of morphed into me. WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." i said. ichigo took my hand to calm me down. "pumpkin. we are part of a secret organization that fights against aliens and monsters to protect the world. we each have been morphed with an animal. i have the powers of a bobcat, Mint has the powers of a bird, zakuro has the powers of a wolf, pudding has the powers of a monkey and lettuce has the powers of a porpose." ichigo explained.  
"im not lettuce anymore. i told you a billion times my name is CABBAGE PATCH!" CABBAGE PATCH pointed out.  
"right. sorry." ichigo apologized. "so..im a magical super hero now? but why did you guys get animals and i got a lack o lanturn?" i asked. ichigo smiled that super sexy smile of hers. "why Pumpkin! you have the powers of a jack o lanturn because you are special! you may be more powerful then all of us." ichigo said. how on earth was this happening? i looked down and realized that i was wearing a poofy orange dress. and then i noticed i had a pumpkin stem growing out of my head. ichigo must have noticed the feardom in my eyes. "its ok. your just stressed out. the stem will go away when you calm down. that happens to me all the time and my ears and tail pop out." she told me. good. atleast it wouldnt be aorund all the time.

they all wecomed me to the team and we left the cafe. "hey guys! sleepover at my house! you guys coming?" ichigo asked. everyone agreed to go cheerfully. "alright. be at my house as soon as you guys get your stuff." she told the group. they all agreed and left. i was so excited. a sleepover with ichigo? dream. ! i was about to leave for home to get my sleepover items but ichigo stoped me. "wait! will you walk with me to my house? i dont want to walk home alone. ill lend you some stuff if you need." she said. "HECK YE- er hehe um ofcouse ill walk you home silly." i told her. she smiled releved that she didnt have to walk in the dark. " i dont mind walking home with you but ichigo, why are you scared of the dark? your a magical super hero. if you were attacked or anything, you could just transform and use ur powers agaist them." i said. she looked around nerviouly like. she was about to say somthing when she was inturupted by a different voice...a voice i had never herd before. "because cute little kittens shouldnt be out on their own." the voice said. it laughed menisingly . suddenly a figure apeird in front of ichigo. it was...an alien! "someone might try and take them home." the figure said. it smirked at me "my name is kisshu." it said ad looked at ichigo with lusty eyes. "and i like kittens." it purrred.

-  
horraysies! new chappie! reveiw? :):):)  



	3. whos dat lady?

horraysies for my new reveiws and fav! you guys are the bestest! thanks for the support so far guys! iifhjiopdjfopidjfoaijfiphpdiofjOPEJFEFIOE IFEIFEHF89WEJUOPIDHUIHDFFIOJDIBHPIOJOIhpfohgpqeuh9 guer0igopifhgpjfbnik[irut90i24t0y9gjoidfiidhio!... sorry. i got a little too excited.  
-

Phanphan1: alright whos turn is it to do the disclaimer thing so i dont have to go to jail and stuff.

ichigo: ill do it if i get another cookie.

phanphan1: oh ok ichigo! go for it.

ichigo: alrighty. phanpha-

Pumpkin: I FREAKING LOVE COOKIES ITS MY TURN!

phanphan1: um oh ok pumpkin go ahead.

pumpkin: phanphan1 does not own tokyo mew mew but if she did. i would so get to do it with ichigo!

phanphan1:...thats not the disclaimer i wanted.

pumpkin: k whatever can i have my cookie?

phanphan1:...ya i guess.

ichigo: wait! why does everyone what to do it with me?

Phanphan1: no time for questions its story time.  
-

today has been quite honestly the weirdest day of my life. first i find out im a magical super grl and then ichigo and i run into an alien. and that bitch was feeling up my ichigo!  
"kisshu! go away! why wont you just leave me alone?!" ichigo scremed. "cuz ur so hot ichigo! i cant help myslef. but dont worry. i dont have enough time to play with my kitty tonight. i just wanted to check out the new mew. see what im up against now.' kisshu said. the freaky alien turned its face to me and i finally gott a gooder veiw of the face.

i was shocked.

not only was this alien not freaky like at all, but well...SHE WAS ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRLS I HAD EVER SEEN.  
she smirked at me and let go of ichigo. 'hhhhmmmm. well you dont look that threatening. ill have no problem beating you along with the other mews" kisshu said. which i was totaly fine with cuz damn she could beat me any time she wanted too. im kinky like that. "well sayonara you guys. ill be back kittens." kisshu said with a wink and disapeared. ichigo sighed a sigh of relife. i guess she doesnt like kisshu. thats fine with me cuz i was so gonna tap that. "ichigo...who waz that beautiful woman/alien?" i said all dreamily. ichigos eyes widend. "pumpkin, thats our enimy! kisshu is evil and...kisshu is a boy not a girl." ichigo said. that pissed me off to the max! how could she say that?! i thought she didnt like kisshu but i guess i was wrong! she was only tellin me that cuz she didnt want be to go out with that beautiful alien girl!  
"whatever ichigo! you can like kisshu but she is mine! i wont have you telling lies about her." i yelled. ichigo looked at me all weird like. "look pumpkin. you can have him seriously! i really DONT like him. but im not lieing about his gendar. look let s not fight. lets just go to my house for the sleepover. pls dont be mad at me. want a cookie?" she told me. and handed me a cookie (AN wink wink) so thats how she was going to play huh? whatever. fine. id play her little who can have kisshu first game.  
now i was cought between two girls that i loved. who was i to choose?! Ichigo or kisshu?

maybe i could have them both...

yes perfect! i would have them both falling deprestly in love with me! i would work on ichigo first. tonight is where it would begin. thats what truth or dare is for. *evil grin*

"im not mad at you ichigo. lets go to ur house for the sleep over now before everyone gets there before us." i said and we walked to her house. on they way, i was planning my sexy stratigies for makin a move on her. tonight would be so perfectful.  
-

oooooohhhhh willl pumkins plans fall through? we will find out soon! 


	4. things get cray cray

ok so i know chapter 3 was rly short. im so sorry. i had many much homeworks but i didnt want to leave you guys hangin. i promise they wont be super short like that again. also, if you have seen in the reveiw section a reveiw that says its by me, its not. thats my stupid brother todd. he thinks its really funny to hack into my account and write reveiws under my name. todd i know ur readin this and its totally not funny! who the hell reviews their own story? ppl r gonna think im crazy so seriously todd dont freaking do it! but lets not think about the past my kittens. onwards!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS sOME ADULT THEMES. READ AT UR OWN RISK

phanphan1: any volenteirs for the disclaimer?

pudding: oh oh pudding would like very much to say it! oh please oh please let pudding say it!

phanphan1: you just want a cookie dont you?

Pudding: oh yes! pudding does quite indeed love cookies!

phanphan1: wellll ok go ahead.

Pudding: phanphan1 does not own any of the tokyo mew mew story! if she did, i wouldnt be old enough to read it!

phanphan1:...close enough pudding.

CABBAGE PATCH: YOU WILL ALL BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL.

Mint: 0.0

Zakuro: 0.0

Pudding:0.0

Ichigo: 0.0

Pumpkin: 0.0

kisshu: 0.0

everyother character: 0.0

phanphan1:...why do i even bother with you guys?  
-

we walked to ichigos house. we went inside. we tooked our shoes off. i was a smalish big house with stairs leading up to a second floor . tthe stairs looked as thought one could go only two directions. the first direcction up and the other down. one could go no other way but those two directions it looked like. not side to side. not left to right (unless you crab walked) and not in a circle. never ever in a circle... these stairs reminded me of life.  
there was also a kitchen table the kitchen table has four chairs (prusumably for four people it would seam) these chairs looked as though they were a place of rest and tranquility. the table in the middle of these chairs was flat on top. this table seamed like it was used to hold things as most tables are often used for. special things. important things. delicoius things... things...  
the refriuratior was tall. taller then me. it was used to house food in order to keep them cold. this refrigerator was white. it had magnets. it was beautiful. the doors of the house were brown but a tasteful color of brown ofcourse. they had door knobs on them. theses knobst were used (i assumed) to open into the next room. but who knows. they could have just been for decoration.  
the last thing i noted was the window in the kitchen. this window had glass and i could see through it. i could see things outside of the house through this window. trees, birds, and the nudist colony that lived just across the street.(AN ichigos family is really open minded so they dont even minded that htere is a nudist coloney living just across the street. they are super accepting of stuff like that cuz they re super cool!) it was as if this very window was a sort of portal to the outside world of the house.

this was it. this was the place where we would fall in love.  
"idk when the others will get here. do you wanna go up to my room to hang out?" she asked me? HELL YA. "sure lets go!" i said. we we walked the stairs to her room ( in the up direction) and went into the room and shut the door so her parents wouldnt come in and anoy us. i noticed her bed. it had pillows and blankets. probably for sleeping. i know that is waht i used my bed for most often so i assumed that is what she used hers for. i knew that it was time to let the cat out of the bag (AN get it?! cuz ichigos a cat?! LOL!)

should i tell her? what will she say?

had so many questions running through my little pumpkin head. but i decided i should do it anyway. "ichigo? can i tells you somthin?" i asked. she looked at me with those gorgus eyes of hers. "ofcourse!" she said smiling. we sat down on her bed. that she used for sleeping... or maybe somthing more later on wink wink.  
"iths just that well we have known eachother for quite a while now and you have been so verily nice to me. and well i just thinks you r sooooooooo beautifle. and and ...i ...i...iiiiiiiiii." ichigo looked at me with confusion. "what is it pumpkin?" she asked. "ichigo, i lov u! iv loved you sence day ichi!" (AN means one in japanese. im learnin japanese!.) ichigo looked suprised. then then smiled at me. "oh pumpkin...that is so sweet of you. to tell you the truth, i really like you too! its just that...well iv never been with a girl before." she told me

she...liked me too? OH MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN. THIS WAS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE FREAKING EVERS! what would i say now?

"ichigo, do you wanna b my girlfriend? its ok that u never been with a girl." iasked. her eyes got big. "really?! then YES YES YES! i would love to this is gonna b so awesome i cant wait to tell the girls!... but... what about kisshu? i thought you like him." she asked.  
I was so happy about her being my girlfriend that i forgot about the kisshu issue. i dropped my eyes down all sad like. she took my hand. "ya know pumpkin, im totally fine with an open relationship." (AN: just in case you dont know, an open relationship is when ur dating a person and they r toatally fine with you doin it with other people lots of people do it.) "you are?" i asked suprisedly "yes! honestly as long as it keep kisshu ocupied with someone else other then me, im cool with it." she told me. i was so happy that i got all excited like and i pressed my lips against hers and kissed her face she must of liked it cuz she nwas kissin me too. she moaned into the kiss and i reached down her shirt and felt her boobs. they were squishy. just how i like em. she broke the kiss and looked at me with lusty eyes. "mmm oh pumpkin. im soooo hot and botherd. we should like...do it." ichigo said. my brain was all fuzzy. this was all happening so fast.  
"ifojf/eoueioiesPiaeioidkigbhj oguighihgojgj fju/" i said. my braiin couldnt form an actual sentence. ichigo started taking off her shirt when all of then sudden *DING DONG! DIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!* the door bell rang. "oh..the girls are here...we should let them in. sorry pumpkin." ichigo said. "thats alright. we can finish this later." i said. we walked down the stairs. yes the down direction. she answerd the door.

all the girls were waiting to come in. they were all already in their pajammas. they came in and we all came up to ichigos room. "soooo what should we all do now?" mint asked. "pudding thinks we should play truth or dare!" pudding sugested. "hey ya! that could be fun!" ichigo said "Who wants to go first?" Ichigo asked.  
Every one looked around at CABBAGE PATCH said "ill go I guess." Ichigo smiled. "Alrighty CABBAGE PATCH trueth or dare?" She asked "Truth." CABBAGE PATCH answered.  
Ichigos face was thinking what to ask. "Hmmmm that's a tough one CABBAGE PATCH Chan kun sama sensei san...oh I know! What is a secret that no one knows about you?" Ichigo asked. "Ya ur biggest and darkestest secret" mint added. CABBAGE PATCH looked down and sighed. "Do I really have to?" She asked the group. "Yup yup yup" the group all said. CABBAGE PATCH lookeed up and narrow her eyes at the group. "What I am about to tell you is absolutely the biggest and darkest secret that I have. Not one of you is to EVER utter this to another living soul human or otherwise. Do I make myself clear?". She warned menisingly. We all gulped and nodded yes. I didn't know about the other girls but CABBAGE PATCH scaird the shiitake mushrooms out of me. Is rather battle aliens n monster then fight against CABBAGE PATCH.

"Alright. Pay attention because I'm only going to explain this once." She told us. We all listned intentlyish.  
She licked her lips nervously. " when I was ...in my 17th year of age, I was walking home one was dark. I should have known better then to walk alone especially at night. I came across a man. He stopped me and asked if I had a moment to accompany him to his "friend' that needed help in an ally way. he was tall and broad shoulderd and he seemed to be about my age. I later found he was atleast 1000 years my senior. somthing inside me told me it was a trap. I told him I had no interest in going with him any where. That's when..." She stoped a mommemt in order to collect her emoshons. She began again. "That's when...he grabbed me and pinned me against an ally wall. i struggled t get away but.. it was too late. bit me...on the neck. I thought it terrifying and I couldn't move. I began changing. That is when I blacked out...when I woke up...I was...I was... A vampire. This was in the year 1773. I am...much older then you all think." She paused and looked around the room. Everyone looked incredibly shocked. I'm sure I would have been shocked too if I freaking knew what the hell she even saed. CABBAGE PATCH always talked all smart like and I never understood anythin she only thing i got from is is that she said she were older or somthin. Probs a pedo then.  
And then I stopped and froze because I realised something. How could I be so stupid?! Why did I never realize this before?! You CAN go in circles when you walk on stairs...I had forgotten the existence of spiral stair cases... 


	5. let me touch you!

alright so i have some things to adress . frist of all TODD STOP POSTING REVEIWS UNDER MY NAME! SRISLY IM GONNA TELL MOM. ur makin me look like a fool so cut it out! second, im so sorry its taken so long to get this bad boy out of my brain. i have finls 4 skool and i was rlly busy with writing papers nd stuff. so this chapter miight be kinda short cuz i have alot to do. i know i said i wouldnt have them short again but skools really important. but dont worry, once summer comes around, this story will be my main foucus.  
third, Hisoka1021ur a jerk! iv workede really freaking hard on this story and i dont apriciat u flamin it! why you gotta be a total ass hole?! well whatever cuz its pretty funny that you hate my story soooooo much that you r following it. you must b rly jelus that my story is so awesome. and ill tell you exactly what the stairs have to with anything. Pumpkin is just really observant and artistic when she thinks of things so thats why! did you even read what she was saying about them? they reminded her of life! when you really think about it, thats FUCKIN DEEP. im trying to build her character! also the stairs hold a significant role in this chapter anyway so ifjeriuopqurij;opeuforfud;ojo;!

that is waht i say to you!

i do apriciate the really nice revews tho! thanks to Nalieya 4 bein so nice!

on we go!

Phanphan!: ...u guys like the stry right?

All characters: ya omg its so good!

Phanphan1: good cuz now ur all gettin cookies...oh and i dont own tokyo mew mew cuz if i did then blah blah blah sex blah blah naked blah blah orgies. lets be on with it shall we?  
-

"..." said everyone.  
"so CABBAGE PATCH is it true then? u really are a vampire?" ichigo asked.  
"yes." CABBAGE PATCH said. what the fuck? vampire? i guess i was too busy thinking about stairs to care. now that i think about it, stairs had been running through my mind quite often as of late...did..i have a stair fetish? to test it out i imagined the stairs and i engaging in intercourse. in my fantasy the stairs caressed my body as i climaxed. the stairs climaxed as well and held me as we fell asleep in eachothers embrace. ...i was actually really turned on by that. maybe i could convince ichigo to have stair sex with me.  
"ichigo now i get to ask you the smae thing, whats your biggest secret?' CABBAGE PATCH asked.  
ichogo blushed. "well...i was going to tell you guys a little later but here goes...pumpkin and i are now dating." she told them "you are?!" everyone said. "dude what will kisshu say?" zakuro asked. ichigo huffled. "it dont matter what kisshu thinks! hes dumb and i dont care. plus, im trying to set him up with pumpkin." ichigo said "but ...ur with pumpkin right?" zakuro said and confussed. "ya but its an open relationship." ichigo said. "you shoulod text him right now!" mint said.  
"hmmmmmm um ok!" ichogo shoulteld. she took out her phone. i noticed that the phone had buttons with numbers and letters on them. perhaps the phone was for comunication. she sharted texting kisshu...i was right.  
"lol like you should come over nd stuff. i wanna talk about me in the back yard." ichigo said in her text. kisshu texted back a second later. "so you want me now kitty cat? hehe ill be there in two minutes."he told het via text. everyone looked at me. "pumpkin go outside! he"ll be here soon! he thinks its me LOL!" ichigo said.

i crept outside in the dark. i was waiting behind the fountain in her back yard. i looked to the side on the street where the nudist colonie was. everyone was having an orgie. i was totally cool with it cuz it kinda turned me on.

suddenly

kisshu apeared in the back yard. she didnt see me hiding. she was still as beautiful as ever.  
"here kitty kitty! where are you? iv waited soo long for this moment so come out!" she said. this was my chance. i leaped out from behind the fountain and takled her. 'ow! mew pumpkin! what the hell r u doin here? whares ichigo?" she asked me. i smiled an evilish smile.  
"dont you see? ichigos not coming!...it just you and me. just like it should be my sweet breakfast pastery." i told her kisshus eye s got all big and stuff.

"what da hell is you talki bout? you and i will never be togoeth=r!" she told me.  
now i was all pissed off! why was she resisting me?!  
'NO! i know you want me. you and i are desitined to be together. dont deniy me!" i yelled in her face. i had to make her understand.  
i kissed her face nd lips. it was so hot! i came to enjoy that she was writhing beneth me wantign to get teleported to the other side of the yard. "your sick! you stay away from me!" aw she was so cute. "now now sweety pie chan, dont be that way! you'll see. you'll fall in love with me and we can do LOTS of things. trust me. you'll want my love! i yelled.  
she was shaking out of anger. "no like serious. stay away you creepy human!" she said disapearded. that was it. i would make her love me if it was the last thing i did!

-  
AN alright another chapter! ps Todd dont even think about it... 


	6. YES YES TAKE ME!

AN/ ok lets get one thing straigght. this isnt not a troll fic! why do people keep asking me that?! i thinks this story is really good and my dad said it was rly good and hes a world famouse editer so there! ya thats right! my dad is fameuse so get off my back all you haters ok? also, TODD NEXT TIME I REALLY AM TELLING MOM WHEN THE NEXT TIME YOU POST A FAKE REVEIW UNDER MY NAME GOT IT?GOOD. so look guys, this story means alot to me and i already know that its really good so ya'll need to stop hatin on me.

Phanphan1: so i dont own this stroy but if i did i would make everyone have sex so ya.

WARNING: SEXUAL INTRACORSE INSIDE. IF U DONT LIKE LEZ SEX THEN YOU CAN GO AWAY IF UR NOT GONNA BE MATURE. K? K.  
-

i went inside the house. all the girls were waiting for me. they were eating cookies (AN i forgot the cookies last chzpter)  
"how did it go pumpkin?" ichigo asked. i flumpled in my answer. "sigh. i thought she would say yes but she didnt. oh well atleast i got to make out with her." i saided. "well thts ok pumpkin. you guys will be together at somepoint im sure" (AN wink) so then all the girls fell asleep and ichigo and i was awake and she stared into my eyes. she was looking so kawaii desu and i had an erection already.(AN girls can have erections cuz they technically have mini penises if you think about it. lol kaysies sorry back to the story) also, i just realized that through this whole story iv never described my looks. i have orange hair and skin that covers my entire body, im about 5 feet tall and im a double D cup (thats bra size) also, i have really pouty lips and bright red eyes. ok now that i got that out of the way, i was lookin at ichigo lookin all cuetsy and my boner was happening.  
"ichigo, you wana finish doing it?" i asked her. and then i noticed...ichigo was alseep. i sighed because how on earth was i supposed to get rid of my lady boner now? ugh. this was the worst. was this what guys went through everyday in gym class when they are looking at the young lady folk of the gym? i was so glad i wasnt a guy but now, it was as if there was no difference whatsoever.  
i thought for a while. how could i get rid of this burning of desire within me?

then i rememberd those beautiful sumptous stairs...could i really get away witrh it? i guess i would try or regret not haveing sex with the stairs for the rest of my life.

i slowly got up as not to wake the other girls and walked out into the hallway. there they were. such beautiful stairs. i walked out and sat on a step. i stroked the soft carpet with my fingers. i imagined the stairs being alive and moaning for me. "mm yes pumpkin. oh oh god yes stroke me harder!" they seemed to say. i stoked and stroked unntil in imagined the stairs climaxing for me. i alsmost climaxed at the thought. this was extasy. "thanks baby now let me take care of you." the stairs said in my mind. i then began the beaiutiful intercourse with the stairs. faster and harder, the stairs took my virginity with every step. i then climaxed. it was so sexy. i couldnt wait to convince ichigo to have sex with me on the stairs. i walke dback up to the room and fell asleep because belave it or not, the stairs was a crazy lover and i was exsaughsted. all night i drempted of stair orgies. and it was all i ever wanted.

-  
pls reveiw? NO FLAMZ! 


	7. Butterfly Justice

A/N: So like hay guys! Im so so so sorry that I haven't updated all summer! I have totally been in summer school all summer and it was like one class but it was really hard *tee hee* it was math so ya. Anyways, I wanna say thanks to all mah followers! I really want this amasing story to be the most popularest story on . not sure why it isn't yet but I know it will be dammit! Tell ur friends about this story because it really is pretty much the best story ever written on this site. Also, we are all just going to ignore my brother Todd because he is an ass and hes just trying to act all smart with me. ITS NOT WORKING TODD! YOU'RE A JERK AND YOUR JUST MAKING EVERYONE HATE YOU, ALSO IM NOT SURE HOW YOU KEEP HACKING INTO MY ACOUNT EVEN WHEN I CHANGE MY PASSWORDS BUT WHEN I FIND OUT I WILL SERIOULSY TELL MOM THIS TIME FOR REAL. DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU. BEAUSE I WILL. SERIOUSLY. STOP. Ok guys so ya we aren't even going to aknowlage him because that's just what he wants.

"Pumpkin wake up nyah nyah nyah!" I woke up. It was ichigo. Ichigo was wearing her transformation outfit. It was so sexy. "Oh konichiwa ichigo kun! Why are you transformed? Are we under attack?" "No silly we r going to work on your powers today nyah! Also, why are you sleeping on the stairs?" Ichigo asked.  
I blushed because I had forgotten my "encounter" with the stairs. "I ...um well. Don't be mad but. I may have had sex with your stairs last night." I told her. Her eyes filled up with tears. "What? How could you do this to me? WHAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WERE THE STAIRS A BETTER LOVER THEN ME?" she asked.  
"ichigo to be fair, we still haven't done it yet. I have needs ichigo. You can't just hold me off for so long and expect me to just not express my sexual frustration!" I yelled. Geez. Women...oh yah.  
"Sex?! Is that what you want?! You want me to just Fuck you right here and now?! Like a wanton whore?!"

My eyes widened "...ya actually that would be pretty awesome."  
"She pounced on me and pinned me to the stairs. And made out with my face. She licked my nipple and touched my most sensitive lady boner part. I moaned super loud and she did too. She stopped. "W-what? Why did you stop?" asked catching my breath. She smiled a mischievous little smile. Then suddenly, her head turned and looked out the window. I too looked out the window. We both looked out the window. I saw what she was looking at. It was a squrel. It was chasing a butterfly. It was so cute. It ran up the tree, then down the tree. It had a noes, ears, and a tail. I also notices that it had arms and legs as well. The squrel caught the butterfly. And ripped its wings until it bled butterfly blood. Tears streamed down my face. This butterfly reminded me of life. You fly from one moment of life to the next when suddenly, the great squrel of life/death rips your butterfly wings off. Like the sands of the hourglass, so are the days of our lives. I just wish there was something I could have done to stop it! I cried harder. "baby theres nothing you could have done." Ichigo said trying to consol me.

"no! im a super hero damit! Why couldn't I have done something?! Why ichigo?! Every day, millions of butterflys are being ripped apart by squerls and theres nothing I can do?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "you are just as guilty for the passing of the butterflys. You have powers. Why do you do nothing. You may save old people all the time and that may be noble and all but deep inside Ichigo, you're a butterfly murderer."

"what are you saying pumpkin? How dare you! This is just are hard for me as it is for you!...it all happened so fast that I…I…..oh ….IM NOT A BUTTERFLY MURDERER!" ichigo cried out passionately. Her anger twards me was making me all hot and botherd again but now wasn't the time for lady boners. I was here for butterfly justice. "you ARE guilty Ichigo! You had your powers a lot longer then me and you have don't nothing to save butterflies from squrels! You sicken me!" and with that , I left her house. Slamming the door behind me. Then I ran. I ran home. FAR FAR AFR AR FAR away from there. To my house. Which was pretty far. I opened my door and ran to my room. I cried in there all day. It was the best of times. It was the worst of times because I realized that all we are is dust in the wind. I cried my self to sleep.

AN: read and review? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? It would make me so so so happy!


End file.
